Bryce Cambridge
Bryson "Bryce" Cambridge is the Green Olympian Ranger, possessing the spirit of Apollo and the power of light manipulation. Character History Bryce was born in Quantico, Virginia, while his parents were stationed at the military base. Most of his childhood Bryce spent moving from place to place, as both of his parents were in the military. Bryce at first enjoyed moving, getting to meet all the new people, but it soon became old. Bryce started to act out against not staying in one place. But that changed after his mother gave birth to her second child, a girl whom they named Alyson. His mother got herself discharged from the Navy, and the family moved to Olympia Heights, where she took a job as a restaurant chef. His father was sent overseas, and expected to return home for Christmas. Green Musician Bryce was with his friends when Nathalie got bullied, and stuck up for her, which helped Phoebe decide he was the right one for the green morpher. Like the others, Bryce was both surprised and skeptical of Phoebe, not believing her at first. Deciding to take a risk, he followed Nathalie and the others, and discovered his spirit of Apollo. He became the Green Olympian Ranger. When Charley was poisoned by Nereus, Bryce was especially hurt after she called him names. He was also the one to find Charley upset after the attack, and comforted her. Eventually, he convinced her to go to her play. In the first battle with the Roman Rangers, Bryce accidentally hit Jet with a blast of light intended for Phoebus. His distraction allowed his evil duplicate to disarm him, and Phoebus might have killed him not for the others deciding to take Jack hostage and leave. This prompted Jet to volunteer Bryce to exchange himself for Jack when the Roman Rangers demanded an exchange. Bryce suggested drawing them out with the entire team instead, which the others agreed to do. Except for Lew, anyway; it didn't take long for them to guess where he'd gone. However, the Roman Rangers attacked at that point. During the fight, Jet accidentally hit Bryce with a large rock, which made the two even; they worked together for the rest of the battle. During a rare snow day, Bryce was playing basketball and entertaining Alyson when his new neighbor, Marissa, showed up. They barely had time for more than introductions before Bryce was called into action against Aergia. The Daemon's cryptic comments prompted them to ask Phoebe about the seventh Irenic Crystal. She revealed that it did exist, and had been the White Ranger's, but it had been thought destroyed until just now. When she asked them to take up extra shifts guarding the city, Bryce and Charley volunteered first. While they were out, chatting about their hobbies, they noticed a dog near the school. It transformed into a human, and confused, they followed the stranger through the portal into Olympian Ops. Bryce, unwilling to morph except as a last resort, shouted at the intruder to stop, and was promptly tackled to the ground. Charley managed to unhood the stranger, revealing Marissa, to Bryce's surprise. Bryce introduced everybody, and Marissa said she needed to see Phoebe urgently. When the Titan arrived, Marissa revealed that she was the granddaughter of the previous White Ranger, and had come to deliver her damaged Irenic Crystal. The discussion was interrupted by Aergia's return, and the two Rangers returned to battle. Things went badly, and eventually Marissa showed up and morphed, although it was painful and almost fatal to her. She gave the team time to use the Irenic Blaster on the Daemon. When the Olympic council agreed to let them come and collect the other Irenic Crystals (to restore Marissa's), Bryce volunteered to go, being fit enough for the hike thanks to his parents' military experience. However, he struggled with the climb up Mount Olympus, lacking the advantages Marissa, Nathalie and Lew's powers gave them. The trip down was easier, at least until Phoebus and Diana arrived. He and Nathalie engaged their opposites, making their way far enough from the mountain so they could morph. Lew and Bryce teamed up on Phoebus, and on Phoebe's advice, combined their Olympic Weapons into a single weapon. They quickly defeated the Roman Ranger, imprisoning him in an Alscepius Cube. One Year Later After the Rangers sealed the Underworld at the cost of their powers, the team went their separate ways, Bryce to San Francisco. However, a breach in the seal prompted Nathalie to call everyone back together, and they met in Olympia Heights. Kennedi and Lew managed to talk Bryce into returning with them, where they found out that Echidna had gone back in time in an attempt to rewrite history. They followed her with a Chronos Charm, arriving just in time to help out their counterparts from that time--the Star Force Rangers. Personality Bryce is laid-back, but courageous and dependable. He likes to have fun with everyone and can be a little sarcastic. If someone ever needs someone to talk to, he is always willing to lend an ear. Bryce always does what is necessary, and shows a lot of faith in his friends and their abilities. Arsenal *Irenic Morpher *Olympian Sword *Olympian Scimitar *Raven Zord Appearance Bryce is a 5’10” Caucasian male, with shaggy black hair and hazel eyes. He commonly wears faded t-shirts and jeans. Trivia *Bryce is portrayed by Asher Book. Category:Olympian Force Category:Human Category:Male